Choices
by BlueLily27
Summary: Lily hates it when James forces her into a kiss and then blackmails her into a date. Will she get revenge, or well he finally mature for her? James x Lily pairing
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, it's all J.K. Rowling's.

"Mr. Potter," called the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn. "Would you please go into the forest and fetch a bag of daisy roots?"

"I'd be happy to, Professor," said the black-haired man. "Except I don' know where to find them. Perhaps…" he smirked. "Perhaps Evans could help me look for some," he said casting a glance at Lily Evans. She was staring daggers at him, and he grinned even wider.

Professor Kettleburn, however, didn't see the look Lily had given James. "That's a wonderful idea, Mr. Potter. Miss Evans, if you will please show Mr. Potter how to find the daisy root. Off you go," he said.Lily stormed into the forest and James, after giving Sirius a smirking glance, followed her closely.

After walking for several minutes, Lily pointed to several white flowers and said with her back towards James, "Those are daisies." James moved closer to her. "Pick them, then cut off the flower and stem, and you get the roots." James moved so close he was almost touching her back. "Please tell me you know how to pick flowers." She spun around and glared at James. However, she hadn't expected him to be so close to her, and stumbled as she tried to back up. James caught her. Bringing her back to a standing position, he pinned her arms to her sides and held her close.

"Kiss me, Lily."

"Why would _I_ kiss _you_?" she asked, trying to look incredulous to cover her fear.

He smiled. " 'Cause I'm a good kisser," he said, leaning in and kissing her to prove his point. Lily struggled, but James held her tightly. Soon she gave up, and James pressed his lips harder against hers, deepening the kiss. He slowly pulled back and let her go.

"Date me, Evans."

"POTTER, I WOULDN'T DATE YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" she screamed. He held up a moving picture of them kissing. Lily was clearly struggling to get away, but after James tapped it with his wand, it displayed a Lily that was clearly enjoying the kiss.

"JAMES POTTER, I HATE YOU!" she said, at the same loud volume. She stormed off back to the direction of the castle and the rest of their class.

As soon as James had disappeared from view, Professor Kettleburn continued the lesson. "Daisy roots, used in making Shrinking Solutions, are the roots of regular daisies. As Mr. Potter will find out, they grow near trees and grow best with a little shade, and some sunshine. Mr. Potter and Miss Evans should find some in a clearing. Now, I happen to know that the nearest clearing is-"

"POTTER, I WOULDN'T DATE YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked around, somewhat bewildered, when the outburst was followed by, "JAMES POTTER, I HATE YOU!"

By this time, the entire class was laughing, some on the ground, and even Professor Kettleburn was chuckling at Lily's response to the young wizard's antics. Lily appeared from behind a bush, and everyone immediately donned straight faces.

"Where is Mr. Potter, Miss Evans?" Professor Kettleburn asked.

"That selfish, dumb, nitwit is back there picking the daisy roots."  
"Didn't you wish to help him?"

"I HATE HIM!" she screamed, and stormed off back to the castle. The bell rang, and everyone followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything, and this is very boring to type

"Evans, wait a minute," James said as a red-haired girl stormed past him out of the common room.

"You," she spat. "What do you want?"  
He held up the photo of them kissing that he had bewitched to make it look like Lily was kissing him back. "Remember this picture, Evans? Want people to see it?"

"You wouldn't dare," she said. But James saw a flicker of fear in the bright green eyes he loved.

"I would, actually," he said, continuing quickly as he saw her open her mouth to interject. "But if you go on one 1-hour date with me Sunday at 2 o'clock on one will see this but is. Just once, just for and hour. What do you say?"

"Half an hour."

"Ah, Evans, that's what I love about you. All right, forty-five minutes down by the old oak near the lake. Sound good?"

"Fine," she said, venom in her voice and a hint of tears in her eyes. "I'll see you then, Potter," she spat out his name with disgust, and ran off in the direction of the girls dormitory, from whence she had come.

"How did you sleep, darling?" James heard Sirius ask his girlfriend, Marlene McKinnon.

"I didn't sleep at all," she replied. "I was up all night, comforting Lily."

"Lily?" Sirius knew, or rather James knew and had told Sirius, that Lily wasn't often depressed, usually being the one to comfort other people.

"Yes, poor thing was up all night saying that just because Potter had an immature mind and a handy-dandy camera, didn't mean he was allowed to go around blackmailing people."

"Was that what she said?" Sirius asked, giving James a glance. James was focusing intently on this plate of breakfast, shoveling food into his mouth. Sirius knew he had caught every work.

"Those were her exact words. She also said anyone with a brain the size of a snail would be able to figure out that blackmailing was _not_ the best way to a girl's heart."

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh and was about to say something, but James cut him off.

"Does that mean it _is_ one possible way to win a girl's heart?" he said, somewhat hopefully.

Marlene sighed. "No, Potter, it means that if you ever want Lily to be even a little nice to you, you'll have to grow up and find some other way to her heart." She turned to face Sirius. "Sirius, darling, I've got to go. I promised Lily I'd join her in the library for an hour before Quidditch practice. See you guys them," and with that, she walked off in the direction of the library.

The two Marauders faced each other. Sirius could see the wheel's turning in his friend's face. "So what do you reckon?" Sirius asked his friend.

"I reckon I've got to go plan my date with Lils. See you later, mate." James walked off.

Sirius grinned. James was incredibly bright in all subjects except Potions, but he was absolutely clueless when it came to girls. "Oh, well," he thought, as he pondered what to do with the rest of his day. "He'll grow up eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everybody! Thank you to those people who reviewed, I can use it all; this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Just so everybody knows, here are people's handwriting; **Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, **and, of course, **this is the regular story. **Have fun!**

James walked into the library with a note he had scribbled on the way there. He scanned the library and quickly found the red hair he was looking for. He walked by her table and slipped the note on tip of the book she was reading.

She looked up and glared when she saw who it was. He pointed at the note and mouthed "Read it." Lily looked down at the paper he had given her, and he walked away.

It read:

Dearest Lily,

Now, Lily, before you rip this up and put me on fire, I will tell you, even your friend thought this note had good intentions. Lily, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for being such a pig head yesterday. You don't have to come to the lake tomorrow; I won't show anyone the picture if you don't come. In fact, with your permission, I'll burn it, but if not, I'll keep it if you don't want it. I will be at the lake, however, be at the lake tomorrow should you want to come.

James

P.S. Please forgive my wishful thinking.

J

By the time Lily was done reading the letter, her mouth was wide open. Marlene pushed it closed as she sat down.

"Lily, anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just that my over-cautious sister broke her arm," she lied.

"Petunia? I can't see that happening."

"Yeah…" but Lily's thoughts were elsewhere. She was trying to figure out why James would do something like this. He could be kidding, but she knew he would much rather get her on a date with him, rather than showing everyone that picture. He couldn't be serious; there wasn't anything in it for him. "So why on earth has he done it?" Lily pondered. She decided to ask Remus. Maybe he would have some motive for his friend. She walked over to where he was sitting.

"Remus," she whispered. She handed him the note after she had scribbled, "What's in it for him?" Remus read the note, and by the time he was done, had eyes the size of galleons. He flipped the paper over and wrote on the back, "I have no idea. If I didn't know James better, I'd say he's matured for you, but that can't be it. If you want, I can find out and send you an owl at breakfast tomorrow."

He looked up at her and she nodded. "Thanks," she whispered. He nodded his head and went back to writing an essay.

Lily walked down to breakfast, the note James had given her the day before in her pocket. She was in a rush, because thinking about James' note the night before, before she had fallen asleep had roused her curiosity. She sat down just as the morning mail came. Lily looked up and saw a tawny brown owl flying toward her. She knew it belonged to Remus. The pale-skinned girl took the note from the owl and read,

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry, James said nothing when I asked him about your date except that "Lily doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to." He mumbled something about "burning a picture." I don't know if that means anything to you. He says he hopes you'll come, because according to him he has a "wonderful" time set up, supposedly with "no pranks attached." Sorry I couldn't get any more information.

Remus

Lily turned the paper over and wrote,

Remus,

Thanks for trying with James. I know (or imagine) it can be hard to get information out of him, especially when he doesn't want anyone to know. I hope for you it's not that time of month again.

Still sworn to secrecy,

Lily

P.S. How much do you think it would freak James out if you told him this note was from me?

Evilly, Lily

Remus read Lily's note and smiled. It wasn't like her to be evil, but it would be funny to see James' face if he told him.

"Who's that note from?" a voice asked Remus. He turned to see James. Remus hadn't been planning on acting upon Lily's thoughts, but since James was the one who asked…

"Lily," Remus said aloud. James' jaw dropped.

"Lily?" he said looking shocked and a little hurt. "You're writing notes to her?" He paused. "What…what sort of notes?"

"There's a decision," Remus thought. He could either tell James that the note was about him, and have James freak out and think that Remus was dating Lily, or he could lie and tell him it was about prefect duties. The first option would be more fun, much more fun. But Remus knew what Lily meant to James, and he had seen the other boy who had asked Lily out. He shuddered.

"It's nothing important, just a note about prefect duties."

"Oh," James sighed with relief. The same thoughts that Remus had been thinking had gone through his head too. "Well," he said gaining his normal attitude once more. "Have fun doing your prefect duties. I've got to go set up in case Lily actually does come on this date." He walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I had a lot of homework, and then I had writers block, and my Internet wasn't working. So…after all that, here we go! Oh, and by the way, please excuse me if you think Lily and James are ooc, this is still my first HP fanfic.

I do not own anything.

Lily had no idea why she was going to this date. Perhaps it was because her friends had threatened to set her hair on fire if she didn't show up. Perhaps it was the fact that they were dragging her down to the grounds of the castle, casting Disillusionment Charms on themselves as they approached the appointed place. They all looked around and saw no one, tied her to a nearby tree, took her wand, and left for the castle.

Lily groaned. If James was here like he said he would be he would be the first on to discover her. And that would mean, if she knew him at all, that she would owe him something. Or more than something. And it would probably end up being a kiss, or another date. She debated letting out a scream. But if James was around he would definitely be the first one to her "rescue." She closed her eyes to concentrate better. How was she going to get out? Her friends had taken her wand, and everyone else she knew was using this time to finish homework or study for the upcoming exams. She would much rather be inside studying – and it was a sunny day too- than be outside tied to a tree waiting for someone to untie her. She only hoped it wouldn't be-.

"Lily?" a voiced asked.

D#$&!! Just her luck. She opened her eyes. It was indeed James. The all-dreaded, I'm-here-because-of-you-and-I-hate-you-for-it James.

"All right, Potter, name your price," Lily said, sighing.

"First, please call me James, not Potter. And what 'price'?"

"Don't play stupid, _James_, the price I'm going to have to pay for you to untie me."

James smirked that smirk that Lily hated so much. "Price? You don't have to pay a price, Lily." He moved to the opposite side of the tree. "Suck in your stomach please." A minute passed before James said, "I apologize if it hurts, but your friends have placed a Shield Charm around the ropes; spells won't touch them." Lily did as he asked and was soon free.

"Anything hurt?" James asked.

"My lower back, but nothing else. Thanks," Lily said, surprised at James' sudden maturity.

"Would you like me to massage it?" James asked, a look of concern on his face.

"_You_ can massage?" Lily asked, sounding incredulous.

"I can when I choose to. My mum said I'm actually quite good."

"Really? Well, if you'd like to, go ahead."

James bade her sit down on a stool he conjured and began pressing his thumbs into her back. She moaned as his thumbs pressed into the sore muscles but told him to continue. She did not moan anymore after that. They passed through several minutes in silence. Lily broke it by questioning James.

"James, why are you doing this?"

"Massaging your back? You wanted me to, didn't you? I can stop if you'd like." He peered around to look at her face.

"No, I enjoyed the massage, your mother was right, but way are you acting this way? It's so…unlike you." She found the word she was looking for and her face brightened. "I know what it is! Forgive me for saying this, but why are you acting so…mature? Any other day and you would've taken you hands and 'massaged' them up my back and around to my chest and…" she blushed, and left the sentence incomplete. "You're not even joking like you usually do. You _are_ allowed to have some fun, you know. You're allowed to drop that serious look on our face, too. Have some fun. Make some jokes. Ask…ask immature questions. To be honest…I…I kind of liked you when you were goofing off. Sure, sometimes it went overboard, but it made everyone laugh at a tense moment." She paused to examine his face, and, to her relief, saw a much less serious look on it. "Did you have anything planned for this…this date, James?"

He studied her for a moment, before standing up to look at the lake, and the beautiful view it offered. "Lily, why'd you come? You…you didn't have to, I told you I wasn't going to show anyone that picture. You could be…studying or doing homework. Yes, you were tied to a tree, but you could've escaped from it, you're so good at charms. So why'd you come, why'd you stay?"

Lily walked over to join him at his view of the lake. Facing him she said, "You didn't have let me off the deal. You could've kept the blackmail out there, and yet you took it back, you let it go. Why?"

"It wasn't my idea, Lily," he said turning to look her in the eye. He then dropped his gaze and looked down at the shore of the lake. "Your friend, Marlene, suggested it. I let them believe that I wasn't going to take back the blackmail. It was her idea; you can thank her for it. I don't…I don't deserve the slack you're cutting me."

Lily used her hand to pull his chin so that his eyes were staring once more into hers. "You still had the choice, James. You still could've kept the blackmail out there; it was still your decision to take it back. I think that deserves some credit, seeing as it shows you've matured. It's what I've been waiting for, James. I knew once you did you'd be the most sought-after boy in school. I could only hope you still liked me by the time you matured."

"Does…does that mean you like me?" he asked, not daring to look hopeful. She leaned in and quickly kissed his lips.

"What do you think?" she asked.

He grinned. "I think that means yes. I'm glad I matured, Lily. I had no idea it could lead to this."

So what do ya think? Please review. If you want an alternate ending, I've got one started, review and I'll post it.


End file.
